Saga 3 Episode 10: "But it is he who leaves in Blood"
Tobi - hadn’t known where this man appeared from, or more so how he’d appear nor who he was. However, due to the way all who was around him reacted to his presence; he knew it was more then reasonable to assume that he was a wielder of great power, Tobi stood in utter disbelief at the way Alice killed the runt with little to no thought to her decision. He watched as the man fell lifelessly at her feet. He knew she hat she was capable of, however, what he didn’t know was how easy it was for her. Tobi, kept a firm grasp upon his arm and torn his ice- blue crystal hues between the man they referred to as Grim and Alice. Softly, scoffing at the openly flirtation between the two - Tobi, turned his head and scoffed at the two out of pure jealousy. Grim’s pale hues glossed at the display, his lips fell into a twirl as his brows lifted with a broaden enchantment. His nose, twitched before he allowed his pearly grey hair to cascade over the temple of his nose.” Ah, a Dream ? - If a Dream is the only place I'm able to come across you then consider me asleep - for eternally.” His voice was soft; but oddly soothing, like a mellow symphony with the effects of putting a heavy audience to sleep. He’d then nod at her compliment of his blade. “ Really? I’m glad you like it - belonged to my late wife; looks far more glamorous on you though, may I add.” He shared gazes with her before swiftly turning to Tobi, who at the moment stood as a third wheel as he kept a firm grasp upon his broken arm - his eyes at his feet. Grim, swiftly prompted his hands back and followed up with a heavy whip across his back - Tobi’s eyes widened and following a sickening sight he turned their gaze now frozen at the pit of an oblvious blizzard - back by apocalypse with an amonly effect. “ You should come back with me and get your arm checked.” He’d insist before Tobi, pulled away his glare turning to his head to the side - “ I’ll be fine. I don’t need your help. Let’s go Alice.” Tobi softly said before peddling his feet forward at slowed pace. “ Oh, come on - really ? you won’t make it far into these lands with your arm like that, and I’m pretty sure your lady here can’t carry you the whole way. Come on ? - let me help you.” The man gave Tobi a soft smile - he’d turn to Alice then back to the man “ Well I -” before he was able to finish his sentence Grim quickly shot forward with a “ Splendid ! “ grabbing both Alice and Tobi’s wrist and disappearing in a blink - only to reappear in what looked to be one of the most civilized places in Old New York. People - walked carelessly across dirt filled roads; small wooden shacks - on both floors that contained the city streets as it backed by a great wall loaded with heavy artillery such as machine guns. “ Follow me. “ Grim, softly spoke as he softly planted his hands at the base of his back, “ Welcome to Velen. My paradise - yes, not as fancy looking as K-city but despite the appearance it's definitely more peaceful. My daughter Raven is the founder of this land; she offers to protect them as long as they live up to their side of the deal and present sacrifices.” He’d say before turning to them - hoping to analyze their impression, he’d then hit him with his most majestic smile. “ I'm kidding of course ! “ He’d tease once more before fully turning his back to them once more while pushing through a heavy diverse crowd/ As they walked, in the distance - they’d notice a mansion - Out of everything in this estate it looked more up to date and too this century. Tobi, followed Grim to the gates keeping alongside Alice. A boy remained planted at his knees he was shirtless but well toned - markings danced against his bronze shaded skin. “ O Dear Raven, you will one day accept my love ! - I am the most powerful of this land and I see no other man more fit too share a bed with you then O’Kayo ElseWing Antoneo ! “ He shouted flailing his sword in the air. “ No one else - other then me of course, heh” Tobi, softly stated while blantly chuckling at the man's desperation. Grim shot a scold at Tobi, “ That is my daughter you speak of. I’d hold my tongue when I speak of her - for your sake. “ Grims, voice swiftly changed it grew heavy and more demonic before he turned to the man O’Kayo. “ I’ll give you till the second I pull my next breath to leave my presence degenerate scum.” Grims. gaze burned into O’kayo whom without allowing a second to blow by. He’d quickly bow at the grimace of his feet - and swiftly charge past him. Grim loved his daughter deeply - though, she didn’t belong to him by blood. He created a bond with her that would forever remain unbroken. Grim, allowed the gates to allow entry for the three and he so solemnly walked through the steps of the mansion. From: ʚ Becku ɞ Alice’s eyes glanced over at Tobi, a small smile on her face noticing he had a slight jealousy to his attitude now, he should be used to her being a flirt by now and was a bit skeptical why he acted this way. Alice glanced back up at the man before her. Her eyes glistened at his compliment. “Why thank you.” She bowed courteously as if he was a king standing before her. Glancing back at Tobi she walked beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Tobi…” She said with a soft sweet voice, a worried one as it is. “Let’s get your arm checked out, you’ll be useless in these woods with such an injury.” She pouted her lips. Soon enough Grim somehow persuaded Tobi without Tobi even giving an answer and she giggled and then felt a grasp on her wrist she gasped as they disappeared in the blink of an eye. Blinking back to what seemed to be an ordinary city, people walking around the placed filled with distant conversations, wooden shacks filled with families. This might be the most civilized place in Old New York. Alice looked around curiously as she followed behind the grim reaper and Tobi. “Velen…” She repeated. “Lovely.” She commented, although as soon as he mentioned a daughter her eyes lit up thinking of a mini Grim. “Aw!---“ She paused when he mentioned a sacrifice. Her eyes widened. “W-Wah…” He paused and laughed as he was kidding, a slight sigh of relief came from Alice as she held a hand over her chest thinking they could have been the sacrifice at that moment. Walking towards a gorgeous mansion, her cherry red hues sparkled in amazement. “Ahhh..” Her eyes darted to the side noticing a man pleading his love to someone. Before she knew it Grim went cold, a horrific aura poured around them. She gulped at the terrifying over-protective king of death named the Grim Reaper. “Woah…” She whispered as they followed into the mansion. (https://40.media.tumblr.com/741d8480ac29d02f61f02b7c6f236e0d/tumblr_nubj0ii8ev1qhn16eo1_1280.jpg) At the top of the man steps before them stood a short doll looking girl, her back turned to them as she pulled her long axe-like scythe to the side, stomping the end of it on the ground beside her. The floor shook a bit as she turned around, a huge smile on her sweet face. She smiled big and giggled. “Grim! You brought me friends!” She called out with a somewhat older seductive like voice which took Alice by shock. The girl had a 20 year old voice in such a small cute body. The black haired beauty twirled around her scythe and slid down the side of the rails elegantly and quickly she ran up to hug Alice tightly, the grip extremely tight, Alice yelped softly. “A-Air…” Raven blinked looking up at her and smiled as she pulled away now turning to Tobi to run and give him a hug but she paused looking at his arm. “Oh no… W-What happened?” Her soon happy sweet personality went a bit dark. “Those idiots.” Her voice quickly got dark. Alice was severely confused on what was happening, she went from bubbly and seductive to dark and eerie. Raven frowned looking up at Grim. “They tried to capture them didn’t they?” She sighed softly and turned to Tobi. “I deeply apologize, we will take care of you.” She offered with a soft elegant bow to him holding the tips of her Lolita dress. Her voice now calm and sultry. She pouted now tapping her lower lip. “Grim, where’s Hanz? He’s been gone for so long.” She sighed. 40.media.tumblr.com Sent on: 12:29 am From: ʚ Becku ɞ Tobi allowed his cool ocular hues to facade at the girl for a moment. Gently tilting his head - off of a sudden curiosity. She’d been an odd one - that's for sure, however - she hadn’t been without a story. She looked no older than he and Alice. However, her voice sparked with a certain maturity and lack of youth - booming, of an eccentric tensity, yet coated with a heavy sadistic agility that blared of a seductress tone, able to rocket the hormones of hundred pre-teens off the charts. Tobi gave off a slight chuckle, his right hand failing to relieve itself from the scapes of his left arm. “ So ? What’s your story ? “ Tobi quickly asked without allowing a moment to break between them. However, his voice was severely weak - and he’d been sweating profusely, though it been no more than 45 degrees outside. Tobi’s brows furrowed - while a bundle of sweat began to race from his brows and down his cheek giving his body a bit of glow as his knees began to weaken. But, despite all of that - Tobi, softly chuckled ignoring all the signs that lead to the evidence of his poor health. Grim, sinister glare flared at the sight of the young warlock. He’d softly smile before turning his back to him choosing to trace the perimeter of his home. He’d bury his hands into the nakedness of his heavy coat - allowing his dull gray hair to reanimate itself at the aggression of whispering winds. From the corner came the four legged raven shaded feline again, Hanz. “ Called for me Mistress ? - Oh, not you again ! “ Hanz cried at the sight of Tobi as he’d been forced to lung off the balls of his paw - his hair quickly straightened and aligned themselves upon his back - as if he’d been struck by lightening himself. His - sights then fell to Alice, he’d softly purr while softly dragging his paws along the the thin strands of his midnight fur. “ Why Helllooo ~ we meet again Warlock women. “ He’d quickly dab a bit of his paw at the length of his tongue and present her with a smile which ended at a curl, forcing his eyes to dilate and broaden up while his cheeks softly descended melting beneath his tinted yellow hues - that emitted a sense of a solar flare and a mellow night light - whose only mission was to deface any incoming critters with wings, quickly he’d pout his lips and bloat his cheeks. “ Up please ? “ He’d say sprouting his forearms before her. Tobi chuckled before those soft chuckles came out as heavy murmurs followed by stiffened coughs. Hanz - tilted his head at the boy, he’d then listen to what Raven said presenting them with his input. “ I feel as If I seen these symptoms before.” Hanz solely remarked eyeing the boy who’s conditioned only seemed to worsen. “ That's because you have seen it Hanz.” Grim quickly remarked - he’d been seated at a bench tilting the end of a faucet at the neck of a meadow. “ It’s a Drug, a Norssic drug - able to kill a man with the strength of ten elephants. “ Grim, added he’d been calm almost as if he’d plan this from the start - Tobi didn’t seem all to surprise either. “ I knew you were a son of a bitch since I first laid eyes on you. “ Tobi, grunted as his chest began to both ascend and descend his cool blue hues torn between dilated and subsided. Grim, softly snickered while following up with a slight shrug - “ What can you say ? - I am the Grim Reaper. Now, to better things - I lost something and I want it back, and I think you may have something to do with it. Oh, come one guys - you didn’t really think I saved your lives for nothing. I'm the Grim Reaper for hell's sake - I love the sight of Death.” Grim softly stated before gently - reeling the weight of his finger through Alice platinum strands of hair - placing a bit of them behind her left ear. “ What do you want from me ? “ Tobi asked with a weakened voice that had traces of an attempt at being intimidating. “ I’m sure you know what I want. My Scythe, Warlocks such as yourself has been attempting to take that from me for centuries. I’ve manage to beat most of them - but you know, there's always that one slippery devil - I oughta say you’re good I didn’t see you coming, now cough it up - where is it ? “ Grim asked towering over a slightly bowed Tobi. “ You’re psycho - I don’t know shit.” Tobi remarked standing his ground to the superior figure. Grim, gave off a slight nod - “ Back - in that fog, you wanna know what Alice dreamed about ? - you dying. Ha, funny isn’t it - you happened to be killed by a man in a clock with a Scythe, sounds familiar ? Oh shucks I can’t hold it in ya know ! - the stereotypical Grim Reaper you all see on TV. It’s funny cause you thought it was some ordinary nightmare bug - Which is true in some cases, but not in terms with its contact with a - .. special someone. “ He’d say softly say smiling at Alice. “ It gave her a special case of De Ja Vu. No, I'm not in a cloak and haha no I don’t have my Scythe. However, they both end the same way - me killing you. Do you want to change your fate ? or will you continue to lie.” Grim scolded the boy - who kept a firm grasp upon his arm as his sight grew weary. “ You don’t have much time, Tobi.” Sent on: 12:29 am From: ʚ Becku ɞ The long raven haired Lolita holding her long scythe over her shoulder giggled to herself. “Me? My story just begun!” Raven shrugged turning to see Hanz walking towards them casually. “Ah, there you are.” She smiled as she adjusted herself with her weapon. Alice’s eyes grew wide filled with joy to see the cat once again, alas her love for cats continues. Alice giggled kneeling down now to pet the black haired cat, her pale hand combed over the soft fur as she pet him. Raven snickered at Hanz’s sneaky comment knowing already why he’d asked to be picked up by such a busty woman. She smirked shaking her head as she glanced at Tobi. Alice picked up the cat and coddled him in her arms squishing her breasts basically swallowing the cat in her cleavage. Hanz caught her attention as he began to speak about Tobi, Alice glanced at Tobi noticing he looked a bit flushed and somewhat sickly. “Is… he okay?” She felt a bit anxious slowly releasing Hanz from her grip but still holding the kitty. “A drug!?” She clenched tightly on Hanz. “W-Wha.. I mean… look now you’ve done it Tobi. Now you’re even more troublesome than before.” She huffed trying to keep her front and hoping he wouldn’t notice her getting worried about him so quickly. Alice glanced up at the Grim reaper with wide eyes then at Raven who stood there shrugging as if she wasn’t surprised either. Alice put Hanz down now and folded her arms cautiously. “He has a point, he /is/ the grim reaper…” She felt a cold hue around her face as he touched her hair placing it behind her ear. Alice glanced up at the grim reaper. “Your scythe? ---“She paused glancing at Tobi now overhearing the Grim reaper mention her dream. “H-Hey now! Now… now… heh… we don’t need to re-enact anything!” She chuckled softly walking in front of Tobi to block him as if she was going to save him somehow by standing in front of him. “I sure as hell know for sure we don’t have your scythe because if we had the grim reapers scythe we would have ended the war between Warlocks and the stupid Flea bags.” She glanced at Tobi nervously but looked back at the grim reaper with a stern hopeful look. “But if you just… help him. I’m sure as hell we can find it for you, even if it means me risking my life.” She said not trying to look like a hero but trying to actually settle a deal with The Grim reaper. She bit her lower lip already knowing how pathetic she sounded. “That dream was scary by the way… but now I know exactly what your scythe looks like since I saw it right in front of my face.” She placed her hand on her curvy hip. “So… what do you think?” She said nervously but still standing strong. Raven poked her head from the side of the Grim Reaper and looked up at him. “This is intense.” She giggled looking at them back and forth. Category:Saga 3